The Borbz
The Borbz is a song by Nekci Menij. It was released as the first single from the re-release of her second album Penk Frondey: Remon Relodied. It is the follow-up to Nekci's previous single, I Am Yuo Ledear, and third track featuring characters from The Nekci Menij Show which has been released separately to the main series. Background Although The Borbz is officially credited to 'Nekci Menij + Casy', Casy's parts are in fact sung by Adole due to Casy not being a character in the show. It also includes uncredited features from several other flopstars. Rhenna, Medoner, Brinty Spreas and Merier Care all sing significant portions of the song, while Ladey Gags, Kety Perr, Ke@$h£r, Jasy J, Bayonse and Xtine also have individual lines. In the official music video, it is credited to 'Nekci Menij & Friends'. The single cover features white silhouettes of Nekci, Rhenna, Adole and Gags. Composition Much like 'Ledear', The Borbz lyrically consists of the singers involved shading each other and promoting their own worth. Nekci describes Medoner's much-maligned album MDNE as 'trash', before the star herself sings a chorus about it. In the second verse, Nekci questions when Gags last had a hit single, while Brinty refused to acknowledge her long-time rival Xtine, asking: "Hu the fuk is she?" Merier Care gatecrashes in the second bridge, offending both Nekci and Adole, before the latter trades insults with Rhenna in her own verse. The song concludes with the realisation that, no matter how much they snipe at each other, their fanbases will 'always spend their money' on them anyway. Music video The official music video for The Borbz premiered on November 19, 2012. The 4-minute long clip opens with shots of press cuttings, covering the fire that burned down Krely Roolin's house in the Nekci Menij Show episode 'The Holowen Goast', and Brinty and Rhenna lying unconscious in some wreckage. During the first verse and bridge, Nekci and her co-stars are seen against a pink polka-dot backdrop, and on a street lined with shops which refer to the flopstar's previous work, including: *Ye Olde Candy Shoppe (Medoner's album Hard Candy) *Who's That Chicken? (Rhenna's collaboration with David Guetta, Who's That Chick) *Cake Like Ladey Gags (Gags' leaked track Cake) *Remon Relodied Weaponry & Ammunition Store (Nekci's album Penk Frondey: Remon Relodied) *Fish Fatale - very kool and amazing fish n chips (Brinty's album Fatte Femele) Medoner performs her chorus in a classic car before Nekci moves in to a salon for the second verse. Brinty sings her lines on the set of The Voice, the arch rival of her own talent show X Fater. In the third verse, the salon is shown to have been burned down, and Adole and Rhenna sing among the wreckage first seen at the start of the video. It ends with a montage of shots from the various scenes featured. Although they do not have any lines in the song, P£nk and Nicel Shitsinger make cameo appearances. Trivia *David refers to the song "Freak" off of Kelly Rowland's album Talk a Good Game in the newspaper headline about Krely Roolin's house fire, a reference that went unnoticed until the album was released eight months later. Video Nekci Menij - The Borbz (Explicit) (Nicki Minaj Parody) Category:Songs Category:Music Videos Category:Nekci Menij